10 Cosas que Odio de Ti
by Ruthy-chan
Summary: "-Por que hay unas cuantas cosas que odio como eres o me hace recordarte, pero al mismo tiempo las amo, por que gracias a ello me enamore de ti-" (Two-shot Finalizado) Amuto.
1. 10 Cosas que Odio de ti - Amu

_**Bueno últimamente eh tenido varias ideas para one-shots y fanfics…**_

_**Pero bueno, no sé si leyeron que en algunos one-shot hicieron de este tipo, yo ni enterada y no miento. Pero bueno creo que en este caso lo narrare a la manera Shugo Chara! Así que no se preocupen ya que estará narrado y creado de mi mente, obvio la trama se parecerá a algunos ya creados con este mismo título pero no piensen mal, no es plagio ni nada por el estilo, esa no es mi intención.**_

* * *

**Deaclaimer:**_** Shugo Chara! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Peach-Pit. O tal vez algún día compre los **__**derechos y si pueda ser mio. Aun lo tengo en mis planes xD**_

* * *

10 Cosas que Odio de Ti

One-shot

**#10 Odio nuestros encuentros casuales.**

Cuando estoy triste, deprimida, estresada o tengo problemas siempre has estado conmigo, siempre te eh encontrado en los momentos más indicados cuando necesito apoyo o compañía, pero al mismo tiempo lo odio por que llego a contarte todos mis problemas…

**#9 Odio tus burlas**

Siempre me has tratado como una niña, dices que soy muy pequeña como para muchas cosas, jamás eh tenido mi primer beso, por según tu aun soy una niña, en los mejores momentos que podemos llegar a tener siempre te encanta hacerme enojar con una de tus típicas bromas pervertidas, que al final me deja desilusionada…

**#8 Odio tu sobreprotección**

Ya no soy una niña, me puedo cuidar sola. Siempre me paras advirtiendo que hay ladrones, violadores o muchas personas malas en este mundo, pero yo me pregunto si hay pervertidos en este mundo… ¿Por qué no te consideras? Tal vez seas peligroso para mí.

**#7 Odio que seas pervertido**

Siempre has aprovechado la oportunidad cuando estábamos solos, haciéndome una de tus típicas bromas pervertidas, me hablas en doble sentido la cual no logro entender, has intentado besarme muchas veces pero te has sabido retener. Aun que lo pervertido te hace único, y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.

**#6 Odio el chocolate**

Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, pero cuando como el chocolate siempre me recuerda aquella vez que arruinaste mi "cita" con Tadase, los chocolates que te comiste de error en el día de San Valentín que prepare para en ese momento el chico que amaba, cuando te compraba taiyaki de regreso a la casa. Creo que aborrezco el chocolate, porque siempre te recuerdo.

**#5 Odio tus promesas**

Me has dicho que volverías por mi cuando crezca, y hasta ahora sigo esperando tu regreso…

**#4 Odio tu hermosa voz**

Esa voz con la que me sueles decir cosas pervertidas, tus típicas bromas, tus hermosos consuelos y sobre todo con lo que me dijiste te amo aquella vez que te despedí del aeropuerto. (*)

**#3 Odio el violín**

Siempre cuando escucho una melodía del violín me hace recordar aquellas noches que te encontraba en el parque tocando tus hermosas y a la vez tristes melodías, la luz de la luna te reflejaba tan sincero y tranquilo o también aquella vez que yo cante junto a tu violín. Y la razón de por qué Easter te tuvo bajo su control…

**#2 Odio tus estúpidos celos**

No eh podido tener una cita normal ya que siempre que te comentaba algo sobre eso te ponías celoso, tus celos llegaron al extremo de arruinar una de mis citas con Tadase, eres muy posesivo, crees que siempre seré tuya y de nadie más pero en ese caso estas en lo correcto…

Pero el que más odio y odiare por el resto de mi vida es…

**#1 Odio a verme enamorado de ti**

No sé como pero con las últimas 9 cosas que eh mencionado que odio de ti, esta es la razón de por qué este es el número uno, sin todas esas cosas que mencione atrás no tendría razón de amarte, nuestros encuentros casuales, tus burlas, tu sobreprotección, que seas pervertido, el chocolate que me hace recordar tanto a ti, tus promesas que aún no llegas a cumplir, tu sexy voz, el violín la cual disfruto oírte tocar, tus estúpidos celos, sin nada de eso no tendrías que llamarte Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Porque tú eres así, asi eres perfecto, te amo como eres y te odio por hacerme caer en tus encantos y enamorarme.

Esta es una pequeña lista del por qué te odio, pero si cambiamos unas cosas y hago una lista de las razones del por qué te amo, seguro esa lista no tendría su fin...

* * *

_**Ok no sé si quedo muy bien el one-shot pero espero que haya sido de su agrado :3 Como se habrán dado cuenta todo lo narre del punto de vista de Amu asi que espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Recuerden que ya muchos publicaron sobre este tema, pero yo quería por lo menos darle otro punto de vista al estilo Shugo Chara!**_

_**Esperare sus reviews ansiosa para saber si les gusto a no o si necesito mejorar o tal vez no tuvo sentido._. y como siempre pedir si se encuentra algo mal redactado o escrito…**_

_**Un saludo Ruthy-chan**_

_**(*)= Esto me hago referencia al capítulo del manga de Shugo Chara! Cuando Amu se despide de Ikuto en el aeropuerto. (Spoiler asi que sorry si no leíste al manga)**_


	2. 10 Cosas que Odio de ti - Ikuto

**_Hola! _**

**_Bueno no sé si algunos dirán… ¿Qué rayos haces escribiendo la segunda parte de este "one-shot"? Pues la razón es que Black Ross, una de mis lindas lectoras me lo pidió, y para hacerla feliz bueno acá dejo la segunda parte, ósea que ya no es one-shot si no un two-shot._**

**_En esta oportunidad les dejo las 10 cosas que odio de ti, pero en versión Ikuto x3 así que a disfrutar xD…_**

* * *

**_Declaimer: _****_Shugo Chara! No me pertenece sino al dúo Peach-Pit, desgraciadamente ¬¬_**

* * *

10 Cosas que Odio de Ti

Two-shot

Sé que yo no soy quien para juzgar, pero ya que tu haz hecho una pequeña lista del por qué me odias… ¿Por qué yo no hacerlo? Así sabrás lo mucho que te puedo llegar a odiar.

**#10 Odio tu amabilidad**

Cuando Easter me tuvo bajo su control, tú siempre quisiste ayudarme, nunca dejaste de estar atenta a lo que me ocurría, cuando me comprabas taiyaki de regreso a tu casa solo porque te preocupaba que no había comido nada en todo el día, es por eso que cuando necesite ayuda sabré que estarás ahí para mi…

**#9 Odio tu inocencia**

Amo hacerte mis típicas bromas doble sentido que jamás llegaras a entender, me encanta verte sonrojada ya que así te vez hermosa, eres tan inocente que hasta podrían abusar de tu inocencia, pero para eso estoy yo, para impedirlo, porque el único que puede ver esa inocencia tuya soy yo.

**#8 Odio tus mentiras**

Cuando me escondites en tu casa, siempre engañaste a tus padres y a tus amigos que estabas bien y nada malo te ocurría, pero en verdad era mentira, yo era el causante de que tu madre perdiera su confianza de ti, que los guardianes se enojaran contigo y que Tadase te odie, por eso te pido perdón por hacerte una mentirosa…

**#7 Odio tu sonrisa**

Sé que a los hombres nos enamora el fisco de la mujer pero tú me demostraste lo contrario. Aquella vez que fuimos al parque de diversiones me mostraste una faceta tuya, era infantil debo admitir, pero nunca dejabas de sonreír, por eso odio tu sonrisa, porque desde ese momento me enamore de ti.

**#6 Odio tu calor**

¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te abrace y te dije que eres mi tetera humana? Sinceramente extraño ese momento, ame dormir junto a ti en la misma cama, porque aunque no te enterabas que a escondidas subía a tu cama sin tu permiso, aparte te abrazaba; siempre te acurrucabas contra mí y es por eso que desde ese entonces eh odiado tu calor, porque cuando duermo solo no es lo mismo sin ti…

**#5 Odio tu linda voz**

Nunca olvidare aquella vez que cantaste junto a mí violín, aun que dijera que cantabas horrible, pues me corrijo por que en verdad cantas hermoso, amo oírte tartamudear cada vez que te hago poner nerviosa ya sea por la distancia o por las cosas pervertidas que te suelo decir, extraño tu voz desde que me despediste en el aeropuerto…

**#4 Odio tu confianza hacia mi**

Siempre me has mostrado tus facetas, se cómo eres, eres una chica con problemas de personalidad, pero aun así te amo. ¿Y te digo un secreto? Siempre eh querido abusar esa confianza que tienes hacia mí, pero me se retener, porque aun eres pequeña…

**#3 Odio que seas una niña**

¿Sabes cuantas veces desee que ya no seas una niña para por fin estar juntos? Si no fueras una niña te besaría, acariciaría, decirte todos los días te amo, pero no es así, por esa razón no parare de decirte:

Apúrate a crecer…

**#2 Odio no tenerte rencor**

Ese día que Tadase fue a tu casa a visitarte, me tiraste al armario encerrándome mientras yo oía como él se te confesaba sus sentimientos, aquella vez que me gritaste por salir de tu habitación cuando te estabas yendo con Tadase a su cita o también cuando no creíste mi confesión. Enserio no te tengo ningún rencor, ya que el amor perdona todo.

Pero en una sola cosa los dos coincidimos…

**#1 Odio a verme enamorado de ti**

Sinceramente el que empezó a enamorarse fui yo, cada momento que pasamos juntos los disfrute como nunca te imaginas, enserio esta lista me cuesta un poco en escribirla ya que en verdad TE AMO, amo cada momento que pasamos juntos, amo todo de ti y si me preguntaran ¿A quién amas? Pues creo que la respuesta sería la más obvia, Hinamori Amu, es la niña que robo mi corazón no solo por lo linda que es, sino también por cómo es. Eres única y perfecta, cualquier hombre seria afortunado de tenerte a tu lado.

Nunca me cansare de decirte todos los días cuanto "te odio", por enamorarme de ti…

* * *

**_Muy bien, sinceramente no tenía idea de cómo expresarme como Ikuto pero espero que les haya gustado. ¿Feliz Black Ross ¬¬? Mi tiempo es oro y necesito estudiar… pero no te lo tomes a mal ya que lo hice como mucho cariño para ustedes x3_**

**_Saben que si me dejan sus comentarios me harían la persona más feliz del mundo(? Okno.-. pero por lo menos quiero saber su opinión de que tal les pareció._**

**_Un saludo, Ruthy-chan_**


End file.
